Mushra's journey
by wystern
Summary: The group is about to reach Shinzo. But before they do so, Mushra gains new powers, that later start to cause them a lot of trouble. When the rch Shinzo Mushra has no choice but to leave, with fear that his powers would cause more trouble.
1. Intro

_**Shinzo**_

_**Mushra's Journey**_

**1- Intro**

I am making a new story of Shinzo with chapters that I have though by myself, I liked her story of Shinzo Guardians so much that I wanted to create mine.

For many people Shinzo (Mushrambo in the Japanese version) is not very popular, and I thought about it too, but even if they are not showing it again on TV, I still like the series.

My favorite character from Shinzo is Mushra, may be because sometimes he is funny, that he can control the element of fire, and that what I've heard from the series he can raise his level on each fight he has with no end.

Well as I was saying I'm going to make new chapters of Shinzo, and more I'm going to introduce some characters that in the series, from the first season that didn't appear in its second season, I'm going to do my best on trying to make a storyline that won't confuse anyone, well just the people that know what am I talking about, and that have seen the series, because if they haven't seen the Shinzo series before they won't understand so is to know a little or more about this series that has been taken out of TV in some parts of south America, but I still wishing that it comes again to the TV, but I still not so sure; Any way I'm going to start my story, by describing the characters I'm going to use here, the characters are:

Yakumo: the last human that lives on Enterra and that is trying to find a place named Shinzo and to bring peace between humans and Enterrans.

Mushra: is an Enterran that travels with the human Yakumo; he has high temper, and hard in battles, but he still has a heart inside but does not want anyone to take him by week. He is technically an orphan, and never had someone to take care of him when he was little. However, he has a secret power inside of him, and that is he was once a Celestial Guardian. He controls the element of fire, and can create giant tornados with fire.

Sago: Mushra's friend that before he start up to be Yakumo's protector, he was a thief that liked to wager; despite his past looks dark, he changed after reencountered with his friend Mushra and meeting Yakumo, he controls the element of water, and he capable to create a giant dragon with just using water.

Kutal: A big cat that result to be the last of Yakumo's protector, he joined Yakumo and Mushra on their journey at the same time as Sago by lying that he has been in Shinzo; he really likes to eat, and to pass the time he likes to make Mushra angry by acting that he's going to eat Yakumo.

Kittens: Is Kutal's family and like to go in adventures with the group, but sometimes they get in trouble, and the most of the time they put Mushra in trouble, this time they travel with Mushra.

Josh: Mushra's big brother is always worried about his little brother, and has a twin sister named Sanary, and like their little brother Mushra both of them are Celestial Guardians, his appearance is from a teenage of 18, he is a cold person with others, and sometimes he makes others mad in purpose, he is obsessive with protecting his little brother Mushra.

Sanary: Mushra's big sister, and Josh's twin sister, and has a short temper, her appearance is from a teenage of 18 too, she does not like her brother's attitude so she constantly scolds him.

Bolt: a young robot that uses to be the leader of a group that was against Nipper and that now they are not Nipper's enemies but allies, Bolt befriends the Enterran Mushra and the human Yakumo, and has not seen them by a long time.

Lanancuras: A guardian-gone evil as he hated his destiny. In addition, set out to conquer the universe. Mushra who sealed him in a meteor finely defeated him.

Mushrambo: a great warrior that can be form by fusing Mushra, Sago and Kutal.

Haiku: he is a creature that Lanancuras created to try and control people through their weakness.

I had to erase some characters. I just couldn't really think of what to REALLY do with them. Sorry..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The Temple of Fire

Time has passed since Yakumo and the enterrans had to fight Lanancuras. They have passed for many moments of sadness and happiness, but what they did not know was that something was going to happen to them that would change their lives, especially Mushra's. Now they continue their search for Shinzo. Moreover, they were now driving in front of a giant volcano.

"Are we there yet?" Mushra said bored and turning his overboard all the way up, after all they have not encounter with any enemy for a while. "Mushra don't getting impatient it is not that easy to find a place that almost disappear from Enterra" Sago said getting closer to his friend. Mushra then turned his overboard around to the normal position, and then looked at the floor.

"Yakumo should we stop on those ruins we should get so rest after all it's getting dark" Kutal said, "Well it won't do any bad to us so why not" Yakumo said as she and her friends where getting close to some old ruins.

After an hour, Kutal had been cooking some food that started to smell good. Mushra was sitting with his back resting on a wall. There were something on the volcano that was bothering Mushra as he was looking at it with a disgusted look on his face.

"Mushra are you feeling alright?" Yakumo said walking towards her friend and kneeled down by his side. "Yeah… I'm fine," Mushra, said turning to look at Yakumo. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you sure?" Yakumo said "Yeah don't worry" Mushra hissed a little, he was not feeling so well since they got these ruins that were just in front of that volcano, which was bothering him, but he didn't want to make Yakumo to worry.

After five minutes Yakumo, Sago, Mushra and Kutal were already eating the food that Kutal had been cooking. "Kutal this tastes really good" Sago said as he started eating with the others. Mushra was eating with them, but for some reason he stopped each two minutes to look at the volcano, as if there was something suspicious in it "Mushra do you feel alright?" Sago said, "Um… Mushra?" but Mushra did not answer until Sago shakes his hand in front of Mushra's face. "Uh? What's wrong Sago" Mushra said turning to look at Sago, "I was going to ask you that? You have been looking at that volcano every two minutes, is there something wrong?" Sago asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Nobody had notice it but you could see a transparent dragon-like creature, it was making its way towards Mushra from behind. "No… There is nothing wrong… its just…" Mushra stopped as he felt cold air behind his neck, and quickly turned his head around to see if there was someone but there was nothing. "Are you feeling alright?" Kutal asked seeing that Mushra was not eating the food he prepared. "Yeah… I…, I'm fine…" Mushra answered all nervious. "Mushra you look terrified," Sago said looking at Mushra with a worried look on his face. "I said I'm fine… I just need to eat more that's all…" Mushra said placing his hand on his head as he started to feel dizzy, "Mushra I think you should go and get some rest" Yakumo said standing up and walking to her friend, and then grabbed his right shoulder. "But he hasn't eat his dinner" Kutal said worried that Mushra was not eating anything. "I'm fine Yakumo… really," Mushra said as he continued eating his food. "Are you sure?" Sago said "Of course… I'm fine" Mushra answered.

After two hours the group was asleep, everyone was in complete calm, but Mushra all of a sudden awoke, and for some reason he was sweating. "What is happening to me" Mushra though as he stood up, _"Mushra…"_ Mushra all of a sudden heard a voice; it seemed to come from the great volcano's hole. "It has to be my imagination," _"Mushra…"_ the voice said again "Or… May be not" Mushra freaked out after hear that voice again. However, he put it on the back of his head, but just when he was going to sleep again _"Mushra…"_ the voice said again, and this time Mushra wasn't going to ignore it. "Who is saying that? Show your self!" Mushra shouted he knew there was something that was not right in that volcano from the beginning. All a sudden Mushra felt the desire to go inside the volcano as his eyes started to glow. Just then, Mushra started walking to the dangerous mountain, but first he walked over Sago's hand making him to wake up by accident. "Urg... Mushra what's the matter with you, you are supposed to be sleeping by now what's…" Sago said but stopped when he saw that Mushra was walking in direction to the volcano without hearing.

As Mushra disappeared in the darkness of the forest, Sago went to awake the others. "Yakumo, Kutal wake up" Sago said as he tried to wake Yakumo and Kutal from their sleep. "…Sago what's wrong is just midnight" Yakumo said slowly as she woke up "Yeah… I was just dreaming with a giant… but giant cake… with chocolate on it…" Kutal said letting out a yawn. "This isn't the time for that Kutal" Sago said impatiently "What is it?" Yakumo asked looking at Sago "Something is not right" Sago said, Yakumo looked around and noticed that Mushra was not there. "Where is Mushra?" "That's what I'm talking about! I just saw him awake and walking inside the forest. It seems that he is going to that volcano," Sago said as he pointed at the giant crater. "But why would he go there, it could be too dangerous for him" Yakumo said. "Besides that volcano's magma maybe still hot" Kutal said looking at the dormant volcano that looked like it was going to explode at any minute "I don't know, but I we should follow him" Sago stated, and they all went in their vehicles to go faster to stop Mushra from going to the volcano.

Mushra was walking deeper and deeper into the forest, and was now getting to the steps of the volcano was the grass and trees were death. He was practically unconscious of what was happening. When he was at top of the crater, he eyes stopped glowing.

"Wh…Where is I?" Mushra asked to himself as he looked around in confusion. "Mushra!" Mushra hear a familiar voice, he turned around to see that his friends were coming closer to him. "Yakumo! Guys!" Mushra yelled out. "Mushra what are you doing up there!" Sago yelled at Mushra who looked confused. "It's dangerous for you to be up there! It's too high! And you could slept and fall!" Yakumo yelled too as they all were going towards their friend, she was really worried.

Mushra was going to walk down, when all of a sudden some kind of invisible energy had froze his legs so he couldn't move an inch. "W…What is happening" Mushra though as he tried with all his might to move but couldn't. "Mushra what's wrong!" Sago yelled as he and the others rushed to Mushra, but some how a wall of death vines appeared in front of them blocking their way.

Yakumo tries to break the vines but a she tried the thorn in them hurted her, and she then feels that she cannot pass through as more vines appear on her way. "Mushra!" Yakumo yelled. "It's not use these vines keep multiplying every time we break them" Sago explained as he tried to break them too but he soon understood that he couldn't, the same was with Kutal.

On the top of the crater Mushra tries with all his might to break free but again couldn't, just then he felt weird and his eyes started glowing again. And his mind became blank and as if he was hypnotized, Mushra walks down inside the crater. As he advanced through the smoke, the figure of some kind of temple started to be seen. As Mushra saw it, he, for some strange reason jumped from where he was landing in front of the strange temple, and walked inside patiently. As he walked inside the place started to get cold somehow, some torches inside the corridors lighted up as Mushra advanced in front of them, he was advancing through, his eyes were open and glowing, but his consciousness was not active.

After some time Mushra stopped, he was in front of a door made of rock which had two sculpted figures on it, you could see that one was a phoenix, and the other one looked like some kind of dragon. _"I am here…"_ the strange voice said making Mushra to put his hand on the door which started to open as he touched it. Inside there was a big room, the walls were dark orange and had inscriptions in them.

But Mushra's attention was on the front wall which had two small symbols that were the same size of the palm of a hand, and there were inscriptions. Mushra put his hands over the symbols, they started glowing; Mushra's eyes stopped glowing as the same time as the symbols. Mushra took his hands off the wall in pain as the marks that now were in the palm of his hands burner like hell.

"W… What is happening? Where the heck am I" Mushra hissed but then looked up to the big wall that was in front of him. When he saw the inscriptions, he noticed that they were written by enterrans.

"W… What is this" He read the inscriptions easily, "Inscriptions… in this place? Let see… It says: When the chosen one comes, the voice of a lady he/her will hear. The eyes of the white beast will open if his/her heart has love for fight. But if his/her feeling is of love then the great bird will come to give protection and life to the world…" as Mushra keep reading the pain in his hand lows.

"… If the darkness envelopes the chosen one's heart, the wild power will control his/her mind, and the destruction of the world will come… Now that the warning had been given… the Temple of Fire will melt into the crater's breath…" Mushra thought about it for a minute and realized what it mean "The Temple of Fire will melt… Oh no that means that I am lost! I have to get out of here!" Mushra though as he started running for his life. Just then magma started to pore through the walls.

(Not noticing it each inscription and symbols including the ones that were in the main wall, glowed came out of each wall and turned into a strange book which was covered the symbol that where no longer on the door, and then teleports away from danger)

. As he keeps running Mushra desperate when he gets into a corridor that has two path ways "Now what I'm going to do now…"

Ok, hope you like my chapter; it took almost two months to do it. And in addition each chapter will be larger or shorter than others, so please be patient. The next chapter will have some action in it. Hope you have fun during your Christmas vacation. And please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claws of a Beast

Mushra put a hand against the wall, he knew it was too dangerous to go back to find another way, "I've got to get out of here… But how?" Mushra thought for a moment and then he turned around and started walking back to where the path had divided in two. But when he got there it was too late, the magma had covered the path between him and the exit,

Mushra was starting to back away as the magma keep expanding towards him. "Urg… Great! Now how the hell I'm going to get out of here!" Mushra shouted and then he turned around to run away from the magma trying to not get burn with it.

When he got to the end of the corridor, he sat leaning against the wall, and put his hands on his head as he started to figure out how to get out of that place. "There must be some way out… I can't die… not now" Mushra though, it took him a moment to smell of something that burning up. Getting up Mushra saw that the magma was not so far from where he was. "Oh no!" Mushra shouted as he started to back away.

Outside the volcano Yakumo, Sago, and Kutal had just passed through the death vines, "I have to help Mushra" Yakumo though as making her way to the mouth of the volcano when Sago stopped her. "Yakumo you can't go in there it's too dangerous" Sago said as he was standing before the human. "But Mushra needs help" "I know, but we can't go in there, the temperature is too high. We won't stand a chance" Sago said with a worried look on his face. "But… What about Mushra… It's dangerous for him too" Yakumo said all worried. "He will be alright Yakumo; he had got out of worst situations" Kutal said remembering the fight that they had against the spiders enterrans that had kidnapped Yakumo. But still he was worried.

Yakumo just looked at the floor worried as she didn't even know if her friend was safe or not "Don't worry he'll be alright" Sago said placing a hand on Yakumo's shoulder to calm her down, but it didn't work at all. "I hope Mushra is alright" Yakumo though as she looked up at mouth of the volcano. The smoke was getting darker every second, and it was starting to cover the sky over them.

While inside the volcano, inside the old temple, Mushra was now stuck against the wall trying to back away from the magma which was just in front of him. "This not good" Mushra said to himself looking down at the magma and move a foot back away from it. "I'm done for it" Mushra though in desperation. All of sudden the mark that was in Mushra's right hand started to glow "What… What's happening to me" Mushra said frightened. Just then his entire body started to glow as well in a bright red light which started to envelope the whole corridor.

"Uh… AAAAAHHHHH" He screamed as he was being covered with the bright light, which locked him with the form of a red sphere. Just then the magma covered a half of the corridor, and Mushra, now enveloped by the strange light, was covered by the magma.

Outside the volcano Yakumo, Sago and Kutal watch as the volcano starts make eruption. "Oh no!" Sago shouted, "Mushra… MUSHRA!!!!" Yakumo shouted horrified, "Common we have to get out of here!" Sago shouted, they all got to their vehicles, and taking Mushra's too, and then they tried to escape from the flames of the volcano.

They where almost far from danger, when a giant black crow appeared before them; shaking the trees as it landed on the ground. It had flames pouring out of its wings, and it had red eyes that glowed, "What is that thing?" Sago shouted. Just then the crow started to attack them as it shake its wings, making the group hit the trees. And then it flew to grab Yakumo with its talons, "No! Yakumo" Sago and Kutal shouted, as they couldn't reach the human as the bird grabbed her "AAAAHHHH!" Yakumo shouted as she was being carried away.

"Hydro Power!" "Eye of the Lion!" they both hyper formed, "Let her go!" Sago said as he throw his blade hitting the crow's right eye making it release Yakumo, Kutal catch the human and was going to take her to safety when the crow blocked his way. Sago used his blade again but just found it being returned to him as the crow hit it with its wings. Sago got injured on his shoulder at his own blade had hit him. "Sago!" Yakumo said as she ran to her friend with Kutal. "This is not good…" Sago said in pain as he rubbed his arm.

The crow was going to attack again when all of a sudden a red beam came out of the volcano's mouth, the beam turned into a phinix, it had blue eyes, its body was covered with bright red feathers, it had a long tail that had yellow feathers that at the end had some kind of light blue circles; it was like the tail of peacock. Over its head had golden feathers, it had some kind of gold necklace that looked like a giant bracelet around it's neck and in its forehead had a small light purple jewel that had small light spheres inside.

Yakumo looked at the red bird with wonder. Sago and Kutal looked at it too like if they knew who it was but at the same time they did not know it. "Who is that phinix? Why did it come from the volcano? And where is Mushra?" Yakumo said worried as the crow flew with range on its eyes and started to attack the great bird by hitting its face with its claws, but the phinix dogged the attack and attacked the crow with a flamethrower making the giant crow hit the floor.

"No matter who is it, it seems that is really strong" Sago said as he stood up still holding his arm. The phinix let out a scream of range as a red glow surrounded its body. The crow stand up and flew and attacked the phoenix with sharp feathers that were lighted on fire that came out as it shake its wings, but it did no damage, it just made a cut on the phinix left cheek and no more. The phinix then throw a fire ball at the crow that just got a scratch on its forehead.

"It's seems that they are both the same kind of element… If there is not a variable in that fight this will never end" Sago said looking at the two birds. "But they should stop fighting they are both getting hurt" Yakumo said looking at the two birds the crow had just got hit on its forehead again by the phinix's claws. Just then the crow higher and faster that ever and prepared to do a quick attack against the phinix.

The volcano was throwing magma right now, but the phinix seemed to not care, as its body started glow, this time it was a white color and it turned into a white sphere, and then it started to turn into other kind of creature.

"What… What is happening?" Yakumo asked still worried "Don't know but it seems that the fight will change by now" Sago said with a worried look on his face, "Oh no! What is going to happen by now" Kutal said looking up he saw the crow making a free fall directed at the new beast. When the light faded, Yakumo and the others discovered that the phinix had turned into a white dragon.

It had blue eyes, two ears that were like a griffin's, it had sharp teeth in its short jaws, it had strong claws that were blue and big foots, its wing were not like the normal dragons, it was like a bird's feathers on a dragon's back, they had a dark blue color under them and two pairs of light green feathers that were stuck close to the wings. It had the same small jewel on its forehead; it had a long tail that at the end had two pair of spikes that were blue, and the dragon had some kind of wide purple line that went from the front part of its neck to the haft of its.

The dragon let out a roar of anger as well, and then looked up, opened its mouth, and from the part of the throat came a white fire ball that shined in the dark. The dragon immediately released the sphere's power as he shot a giant white beam of fire. Yakumo, Sago and Kutal were so blinded by the intense of the beam that they had to cover their eyes. The beam hit the crow which disintegrated in seconds, just the En-Card was left, and it fell on the ground at the steps of Yakumo, who picked it up in her hands.

"What happened here?" Yakumo whispered in a sad voice as she looked at the En-Card in her hands. "It seems like that dragon had managed to save us but… Why?" Sago said after he went back in normal form, Kutal did the same.

Yakumo looked up at the beast just to find it shivering and groaning in pain, and shaking its tail and wings in desperation. "What's wrong with that dragon? Why is he acting like that?" Yakumo asked looking at the wild beast in the sky. "It's like its suffering… But why? I don't get it" Sago said looking at the beast too.

As the dragon started to glow again, the creature fell from the sky and crash on the floor. The volcano some how stopped the eruption and got calm again. "Oh no!" Yakumo said as she and the others ran to where the dragon had fallen. When they got there, there was a sphere of light that started to fade. When it completely disappeared they saw their own friend on the floor, "Mushra…?" Yakumo whispered in terror at the discovery that her own friend had turned into a beast. Mushra had the same cut on his left check, but he had other injuries on him that could not be seem when he was transformed.

"What… What is happening?" Yakumo whispered again. Sago kneels next to Mushra and tried to wake him up, but it wasn't use.

Ok here is the chapter 2; I don't think is so good, I'll see what you think about it.

Hope you like it. Mushra turns into a phoenix and a dragon. What will happen next? I won't tell it until I update the next chapter. So hope you have a Merry Christmas, and a happy holy day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Was it true?

Sago grabbed Mushra in his arms and put a hand on his friend's forehead, it was ice cold, "He had passed out… But why his skin is so cold?" Sago said worried. "Do you have any idea of what could happen to him?" Kutal asked looking at Sago. "No" "We have to get out of here. This place is too dangerous," Yakumo said looking up at the volcano. "She is right. Let's go" Sago said, and with that the entire group made their way away of the mountain taking their unconscious friend with them.

After an hour, the group had camped in the other side of the forest. They where in some kind of grassland where they were camping. The place was a little small but it was big enough for the group and their vehicles to be in it. The trees where surrounding the place giving them some shade, you could see it was just dawn as the sky started to get its blue color.

Kutal was making the breakfast; Yakumo was sitting by Hakuba's side, and Sago was watching over Mushra who was still unconscious, he was lying on his own camp bed (I don't really know how to spell it) and covered in its blankets you could see some other scratches on him, and Sago was just placing a wet piece clothe on Mushra's forehead.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Yakumo asked still worried. "Don't worry he'll recover, but I don't really know how long he is going to be like this, and his injuries aren't recovering so much" Sago said looking at Mushra and then looking at Yakumo.

Yakumo stand up and walked to where Sago and Mushra where and kneel by her friends side, "He had been sleeping for so long. Why he doesn't wake up?" Yakumo said looking at Mushra, you could see cold sweat on his face as he started to breath heavily. Sago used the wet piece of clothe to clean, and refresh the boy's face. "Don't know but his temperature is getting normal again, I'm sure he'll wake up soon" Sago reassured Yakumo who became a little happy with the news.

(Nebula Realm: Home of the Celestial Guardians) A teenage boy stands inside a room, sitting on an orange chair a looking at the night sky; in his hand he had some kind of necklace, which had a beautiful emerald inlayed in it, he had dark dull purple short hair, the hair in front went over his jawbone, and had icy blue eyes that stared at the night sky.

"You still here?" a teenage girl with long dark purple hair tied on ponytail went inside the room, she had the same blue eyes as the boy, and she had a golden ribbon that was what tied her hair into a ponytail "Josh I told you to go with the other guardians, something is…" "Something bad is going to happen on Enterra, I know Sanary," Josh said still looking at the sky.

"Then what are you going to do? Are you going to Enterra?" Sanary asked with her arms folded, "Of course I am going, but not now… " Josh said looking down at the emerald he had in his hands. "I don't want to cause trouble now that they are getting to Shinzo"

"That's not like you. Have you been getting hit by a rock or are you sick?" Sanary said with her arms folded, and she had a serious look on her eyes.

"That's none of your business" "Of course it is! Besides I your sister so don't complain about it!" Sanary said now mad and was starting to walk to the door of the room. "I'm going to meet the other Guardians… Are you coming Josh?" "No… I'll stay here," Josh said. "Hmp" Sanary walked out of the room and shot the door, making Josh shiver a little. "What's with her, is she mad or what?" Josh though, just then he looked through the window, then down at the emerald in his hand. "Is almost time…"

(Camp place) Mushra opened his eye to see that Sago was watching over him. He had been sleeping the entire night and until midday, "Wh… What happened?" Mushra said, "Mushra you're finally awake, hey Yakumo, Kutal! Mushra woke up!" Sago called the others who came as fast as they could.

"Mushra you're awake" Yakumo said relieved, Kutal was relieved too. But Sago seemed a little concerned. "Sago what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Yakumo asked looking at Sago, "Yeah I'm happy, it's just I still don't understand what happened last night" Sago said turning to look at Yakumo and Kutal.

"Sago…" Mushra whispered but loud enough to Sago to hear. "Yes what is it?" Sago said. "What happened…?" "Mushra don't you remember? You turned into a Dragon and a Phoenix last night" Sago said now looking at Mushra. "What? What are you talking about?" Mushra said, he tried to get up but couldn't, his body was not responding to his wishes. Sago just looked at him confused "He can't remember? But how can it be?" Sago though.

"Mushra what Sago is telling you is true" Yakumo said placing a hand on Mushra's shoulder "But… It can't be…" Mushra said "Mushra believe it or not what I'm saying is true" Sago said. "But…" "Just rest for now" Sago said standing up. "Yakumo could you come for a minute? I want to talk with you about something, and Kutal can you watch over Mushra for a while?" "Sure…" Kutal said he kneel next to Mushra.

Sago and Yakumo walked to the other side of the grassland, "What is it Sago?" "It's just, I'm worried about what happened last night" Sago said looking at the floor. "I'm worried too, but it's better if we just leave the past behind" "I know but…" "What is it?" Yakumo said worried again. "What if Mushra turns into that beast again? He got hurt by just transforming in those two beasts… What if he gets injured again?"

"Sago, I don't think Mushra will try to do that again. Don't you see? He can't remember what happened. I don't he will transform again" Yakumo tried to calm her friend down. "I know but what if he does?" "Sago, Mushra is our friend I know he would not do something like that again" Yakumo said, Sago was looking at her now. "…" "Sago?" "Yah may be you're right… Let's go back with Mushra and Kutal and get some break fast" "Ok" they walked over to were Kutal and Mushra were.

"Kutal would go for a while…?" Mushra whispered, "Mushra, some one must watch over you, I'll tell Sago to come" "No… I just want to be alone for a while…" "… Alright but if you need something just ask. Ok?" "humph…" Kutal walked away, leaving Mushra alone.

"Sago?" Kutal said as Sago and Yakumo walked towards Mushra. "Yeah what is it?" "Mushra says he wants to be alone for a while." "What? He needs attention by now" "I know but don't you think it's better to leave him alone by now?" "Yah may be Mushra want to think about what happened? Well that's what I think" Yakumo said placing a hand on Sago's shoulder. "Yeah may be you're right" "I'll get break fast ready" Kutal said and he walked away to the pot were he had been cooking some soup.

"It can't be… Sago says that I turned into a beast but… It just can't be..." Mushra though and he shacked his head lightly, just then though of being inside that volcano came to him, he remembered being trapped in a death end, and that the magma was going to burn him up "How did I got out of that place?" all of a sudden a strange vision came to him, he found himself on the skies, the volcano was just below.

He looked up and saw some kind of crow flying at him, and then a white beam flew from him to hit the crow, and then every thing got blank. "What was that…? Was that me? Was it true what Sago said?" he though again and then he let the truth come to him. "May be he's right… But if I turned into a beast, would I be transforming again?"

Finish, it took me three moths to complete it, Mushra is going to find out the truth in the next episode. He is frightened of his new power though. Well I hope you have a good weekend, and hope you like this chapter. I feel is short but is all I could do about it. Well bye. Please review.


	5. Not A Chapter

**Not a Chapter**

Sorry for the delay.

But I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I have been very busy lately with homework from school, and it will take a bit longer for the next chapter to come.

But just wait I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. ()


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Shadows in the water Part 1**

Two days had passed since Mushra transformed into the two beasts. During those days he had to rest, and was now recovering from some injuries that he got somehow.

They have crossed through some mountains, and were now in another a land that looks like the Canadian Rockies, and had settled a camp by the side of the lake. It was the end of autumn as you could see some white snow all around the area.

"It's kind of cold out here…" Mushra said shivering and wrapping his arms around himself to try and get some warm, since he was a fire enterran he could not stand the cold air, and the winter's air made it worse for him.

"It is cold, but is not that much, well for now is not that cold since the winter is just starting to come out here" Sago said turning to look at his friend, "Besides you're a fire Enterran, and your body is not made to resist the cold air" and then looked at the white snow surrounding their camp.

"That's easy for you to say!" Mushra growled as he turned to look at Sago with an angry look on his face, "You are not the one who is freezing out here! Just because you're water Enterran it doesn't mean you won't freeze anyways!"

"Yah? Well you are even weak! I bet you can't defeat an ice Enterran since you control the fire element! I bet you cannot fight me!" Sago growled turning to look at Mushra in the face.

"Oh yah? Why don't try it then!?" Mushra said as he stood up. "Huff!" and sat down again and curled onto him as the cold was too much for him.

"That's enough both of you!" Yakumo said as she ran to Mushra and Sago. "This is not the time to fight, and besides you both are friend, and friends do not fight each other! And Mushra, you've just recovered from the last fight you had! But you're still weak you cannot fight!" Yakumo said looking at both of her friends and then she looked at Mushra with a worried look on her face.

"But Yakumo he …" Mushra yelled but he stopped as he felt ashamed to be almost starting a fight with his best friends, and even more, in front of Yakumo.

"It's better if we leave this problem alone" Sago said kneeling next to Mushra, and took out a blanket and covered his friend with it. "Thanks…" Mushra said curling even more from the cold.

"Breakfast is ready" Kutal said, as was keeping the food from getting cold. "That smells good" Yakumo said, "I don't get how you became a chef Kutal, the first time we meet you, you lie to us" Mushra said angrily.

"That's enough Mushra" Yakumo said she was getting kind of mad with Mushra, but then she softened her tone. "Common lets go eat dinner" she said placing her hand on Mushra's shoulder.

"Sure…" Mushra answered, standing up, Sago followed them. While eating, the group started talking about what happened the night of the apparition of Mushra in his new form.

"I was wondering, while we were asleep… Mushra did you feel anything weird or something? Because your eyes were glowing and you were not even paying attention to us" Sago said trying to find out if something wrong was happening to his friend.

"Not at all… I… I think I heard a voice… It was coming from somewhere; it was calling my name, but I don't know why…" Mushra said trying to get his thoughts straight. "Anything else? I don't think a voice coming from nowhere could call someone's attention so easy"

"There is nothing else… I just saw everything going black and…Then that's when I saw myself on the top of a volcano…I guess my mind went blank again because I can't remember anything else… I just… I remember being in some kind of sanctuary" "A sanctuary? There was a sanctuary in that volcano?"

"Yah but from what I remember it was being burn by magma, so I ran away, but I found a death end, and then…" Mushra explained trying to remember what had happened, but it seemed hard for him to remember.

"And then?" Sago said puzzled. "Some kind of mark on my right hand started glowing… A red light covered me and then… Then… Urg!" Mushra said but stopped as he got a giant headache. "Mushra are you alright?" Sago said as put a hand on his friend shoulder.

"I… urg…" "It's alright you don't have to force yourself to do this" Sago said worried, "But I… URG!" Mushra groaned in pain, he almost fell to the floor but Sago caught him in time. "It's alright Mushra" Yakumo said. "Yah we'll talk about this when you get better" Sago said helping his friend to sit again.

"Alright then…" Mushra said tired, he hadn't felt so tired and weak since the first fight with the Cedrian Eilis, which was a complete defeat for Mushra. So he started to think if that the cause the mysterious accident was another trap from the Cedrians, "But the Cedrians are all gone aren't they?" He though again.

Two hours had passed since the group finished their dinner. Yakumo, Sago, and Kutal were already asleep, but Mushra was awake. The cold air could not let him sleep, since the temperature dropped drastically at sunset.

"Why do I have this weakness!?" Mushra though, he didn't like the fact of being the only one to have a high weakness to the cold air. He looked at the surroundings; there was a lot of snow everywhere. "I hate this kind of place" He though frustrated.

Suddenly another blanket was placed around his shoulders, "W… What" Mushra said when he turned around, he saw Yakumo. "Yakumo? What are you doing awake? I though you were sleeping" He asked surprised. "I'm here because I'm… I'm still worried about what happened? What happened to you in the incident two nights before?" "I… It's nothing important really" "Mushra please I need to know" Yakumo insisted, she had been getting even more worried since Mushra got that headache which was obviously not normal.

"Mushra that headache was not normal, please tell me what happened?" "I'm fine Yakumo really…" "Are you sure?" "…" there was a long silence before Mushra said. "I don't know… I've been thinking on the temple I saw two nights before" "A temple?" "Yah I think it was in the volcano but… urg I can't remember how I got there"

Yakumo was silent for a moment, "Mushra do you remember a crow? It attacked us while we were trying to think on a way to get you out of that mountain" "Not really… Why do you ask?" Mushra was completely confused now.

Yakumo was also confuse, is normal for Mushra to forget about things but, there was no way he could forget his last fight, could it?

"What but Mushra you fought against it" "Really? But I can't remember anything…" "Not even a little?" "Well not really, when I woke up, I just had some images" "Images?" "Yah and I saw of some flames that hit some kind of bird over me… But I don't know what those images meant" Mushra said confused.

"I guess that that was a flashback… Because that's what happened… You transformed into a Phoenix and in a Dragon too…" Yakumo said nervously as if something like a ghost had scared her. "What? But I how could I have transformed in something like that? I… It's not possible is it?" Mushra said, but the last words sounded really sad.

"Yah… It not possible may be… We made a mistake right?" "If you say so…" "Well it's time to go to sleep, and you should rest ok?" "Uh… ok" Yakumo stood up and went to Hakuba, leaving Mushra with an asleep Sago, and Kutal.

Mushra, Looked at them, how could they be sleeping while he was freezing cold? Just then he lied down, covered himself with the two blankets, and closed his eyes. It was not much long before he fell asleep.

Next morning, the group was still in the same place, Mushra was still sleeping while the others weren't. And they were getting even worried at that time.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Kutal said preparing their breakfast, which had to be really hot so it would not freeze. "Don't know, I'll go and wake him" Sago stood up and walked up were his friend was lying.

He kneel down, and shake Mushra's shoulder, "Mushra wake up, you sleep for too long" Sago said but when he didn't get an answer, he shacked the boy's shoulder again "Mushra!" "Five more minutes…" "No Mushra, we'll leave this place tomorrow morning and we have to gather enough supplies to keep going, and we'll need your help also, so get up now!"

"Alright! Alright but you don't have to yell at me!" Mushra said, but how it sounded was as if he was in a really bad mood. "Common let's go get breakfast first" Sago said as he stoop up.

(**Dark Crystal Cave**) A giant black creature was sitting on the floor, the animal was gigantic, it was 18 meters, or 20 meters of size, it had black scales, a long spiked tail, and had big wings half folded. Its red eyes glowed clearly in the dark. The walls had some torches, but they didn't give enough light to show the complete appearance of the beast.

The creature suddenly had some kind of flashback, and the image of a giant crow being burned down by white flames was what he saw, as the crow turned into an En-card the winner was showed, as a big white dragon.

The creature raised its head, let out a roar, and blood red flames came out of its mouth. Its light revealed that the beast was a giant winged lizard, or better to say, a Black Dragon.

"It seems like Kenna had failed, my Master" A teenaged appeared from one of the tunnels, he wore a brown armor, black suit, he had brown gloves also, and his hair was dark gray. A cape was covering him, and had gold feline-like eyes. And by the look of his ears, he was practically a young elf.

"Hourig… May be she failed… But thanks to her the boy had gain the 'gawey' just as what I wanted…" The dragon said, without moving its mouth, just opening it. "So what it's your plan, Master?" "Torment his instincts as much as possible, I want him broken when the time comes" "Yes sir… I'll send Nimue; she'll take care of the boy"

The Kadrian bowed a then left the dragon alone. The animal looked at him with concern even after he left. But then his eyes took an evil glare on them, and though "We'll see that" the dragon though. It was about time, he just knew.

(Camp place) The Mushra and Sago had gone into the forest in the other side of the lake, to collect food and some medicinal plants, (I don't know how to call it) Sago didn't want to leave Mushra alone as much as the boy tried to go by himself.

They were just leaving, when suddenly there was a faint splash sound in the lake, but the sound was so low that Sago or Mushra couldn't hear it, or at least it looked like it. There was another splash in the water, this time it was a bit louder.

"What was that?" Mushra said turning his head in direction to were the sound came from, "May be it was just a fish or something" Sago said, they keep walking back to the camp site.

But what they didn't know is that something was watching them, something dark, "It's just about time" A voice said, it came from the edge of the lake, it was staring at Mushra with rage and a desire of revenge, a desire to make him her next victim.

Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I got lost of track, and the chapter came out too, but too long, though, so sorry, I have to cut the chapter in three parts, so I'll try to update as soon as I can.  And sorry again. Please review.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Shadows in the water Part 2**

Mushra and Sago were back at the campsite. Sago was packing the supplies up, Yakumo was helping him, and Kutal was making breakfast. While Mushra was just staring into space. They all had to cover themselves from the cold, so they build a tent to protect themselves from the cold air. Just then he heard a faint splash in the water again, saw a little shadow appear, just then he saw two yellow orbs glowing. "What is that?" Mushra said pointing at the shadow and then looked at his friend.

"What is what?" Sago said he looked at the water, the others did the same, but they didn't see anything. "There is nothing in there Mushra, may be your mind is playing games with you" Kutal said.

"What?" Mushra turned to look at the lake but the shadow was gone. "But… There was something in there I swear it" he said looking at his friends, but they didn't seem to believe him, well that's what he though. "Are you feeling alright?" Yakumo said as she kneeled next to Mushra, who just looked at the floor, he was a bit pale.

"Yah I'm fine… it's nothing" Mushra said, he felt the palm of his right hand burning up, but he tried to ignore it. Just then he stood up and said "I'm going for a walk now" "I'm coming with you then" Sago said as he stood up as well. "No" "Mushra you can't go alone remember that you have just recovered, if something happens…" "I'll be fine" Mushra said, as he took his hover board and went to the forest.

Yakumo, Sago, and Kutal just watched as he disappeared behind the trees. "I hope he doesn't go too far from here" Sago though, "The cold can get to him easier if he is too far the warm of the campfire" he though, but when images of the night in which Mushra transformed came to his mind he started walking fast after his friend.

"Sago where are you going?" Yakumo asked as she put some water on some thermoses they had to store their water. "I'll follow Mushra; I still don't think he should there without someone to watch over him" Sago said.

"If he finds out you followed him, when he told all of us not to he'll get really mad" Kutal said frightened as he imagined Mushra throwing flames at them.

"Don't worry about me I'll be alright, besides he is not the kind of person that would hurt his own friends. And Just because I followed him, it doesn't mean he'll do something bad to us besides getting mad" Sago said, _"My real fear is if he transforms again"_ and then he went off.

(**Meanwhile**) Mushra was hovering through the forest but for some reason he just could not stop looking at the lake, there was something that was not right with it, he felt like if air as cold as ice went through his spine.

He felt like he and the others had to get out of that place as soon as possible, he just didn't know why.

Mushra turned to look at the lake again, when he did he got surprised as he saw the two yellow orbs glowing from under the water again, but this time he could almost see the creature's form, it was big, and it had a large body, but what was it anyways.

'_Come…'_ a voice said, but Mushra didn't move from where he was. The creature's eyes glowed even more. Mushra couldn't avoid looking at them. Just then Mushra's eyes went black, and he stared into space. He tried to stay away but his body wouldn't respond to his wishes. "What's going on!" he though.

Just then some see-through figure came out of the water, and stared at his, it was the creature that was under the water, but only its eyes were clearly visible. But its body looked the way when you look through a grass bottle (Well you know what I mean). Its size could not be described, only that its body looked even longer and bigger.

Sago had been looking for Mushra for long time, and yet there was still no sigh of him, "Has he got this far already?... I hope he doesn't transform again" Sago though as and image of the night in which Mushra took the two animal forms came to his mind.

But his thoughts were interrupted by some kind of snake hiss, but it almost sounded like a furious roar. He then ran to were the sound came from. When he got there he saw Mushra on his knees, he has fallen from his hover boar, and was kneeling there as limp as a doll.

"Mushra!" he ran to were his friend was, and kneeled beside him. His was shivering, probably because he had stayed in the cold for too long "Are you ok?" Sago asked, he put a hand on Mushra shoulder, as if to call his attention. "Yeah… I'm fine" Mushra said, but he just couldn't hide that strange feeling, as a chill came down his spine again. He was pale and could barely move.

Worried, Sago grabbed Mushra and pulled him to his feet. And he then said "Common let's go back with the others" with that said he started walking away half carrying half dragging Mushra, back to the campsite.

From the water the creature just watched as the fire enterran was taken away, it had hid underwater again after it saw Sago getting closer. All angry it went deep inside the lake and disappeared.

(**Back in the camp**) Mushra was inside the tent that they had made; he was wrapped in some blankets and was drinking some hot tea (Do they drink that?) that his friends had prepared. The paleness on Mushra has gone now, and he had regained some of his strength back. Some hours later the group was starting to ask Mushra what had happened to him in the woods, but he keep on giving the same answer as before.

"Mushra if something happened you just need to tell us. If you don't, how can we help you?" Sago said. Mushra didn't say anything this time. He just let out a sigh; the cold of the place got even stronger, and it got him even though they were inside the tent.

"Can't we talk about anything else than this?" he finally said with an annoyed look on his face. "I already said what I had to say! Why do you keep on asking?!"

"Mushra something happened to you in the woods" Sago said "You were paler than normal when I found you, and you could barely move and even walk. Can't you even tell us why that happen-" but he was cut off of what he was saying as Mushra started complaining again, and gave the same answer as before.

By the time they were eating lunch, Mushra had just eaten one plate of soup, and he said he was not hungry, that didn't seem common on him, for they knew Mushra normally ate more than that.

Yakumo asked if he was ok, and he gave the same answer as before, that he was fine. But that wasn't enough to calm Yakumo, as she had the feeling that something was wrong with her friend. But what was it?

Time went fast, and night was already falling on the area. After they started a fire, they had been talking, about many things trying to get the memory of the night were Mushra transformed far behind.

But then Mushra asked something that they didn't though he would ask. Making the memory come back to them. "What was that fight like?" he asked. They described the events, from the beginning to the end. And Mushra got more than confused when they keep saying that he was the one fighting the crow.

"That's why you have to take it easy now, since you just recovered from what happened" Sago said. Mushra still couldn't believe that such event has happened. And just when he was about to ask another question about the event, when Sago stopped him.

Yakumo, seemed a little sad, as she remembered the fight, and the way Mushra attacked the crow. He didn't even though twice on how to attack it he just did it, and when he did, it was like if he didn't care if he hurt other, even his friends. She saw it in his eyes. "He just wasn't himself…" she though.

A few hours later, the group was preparing for sleep. The fire was out not much later. It became even colder, though. They had to go inside the tent to keep themselves warm.

Mushra lay awake for two hours, trying to catch sleep but he just couldn't. He started to feel something tickling his right hand, and it concerned him. He sat up then. "What's going on here?" he said, and took his glove off, then he stared in shock, the mark of a phoenix could be seen clearly. And it had a burning red light, but why?

Then a scene came to his mind, in which, he was fighting a giant black bird, a flamethrower left him and it hit the bird knocking it down on the ground. When he came back to himself, he was sweating. He looked at the mark again. The light had faded. And the mark had disappeared.

He closed his fists and closed his eyes shut "That… That was a dream… a dream! It was just that! It's not real!" He though very hard, and placed his hands on his head. He put his glove on. When all of a sudden he heard a weird whisper that came from the outside, when the whisper stopped, he felt tired, like if hadn't had any time to rest for weeks, and dropped himself on his bed or sleeping bag (What ever) and covered himself with the blankets.

"What is happening to me?" He though, before he finally fell asleep. Unknown to him the mark on his hand was starting to glow again.

(**Dream**) Mushra couldn't quite see anything as there was no much light. He was in the same place were he (Alone) saw the strange shadow on the water, were he saw the stranger creature in the water.

He could still remember. But why was he in that place anyways? What was so important about it? His thoughts were interrupted, by his friends, they were calling for him. He went to were that camp was supposed to be located. When saw Yakumo coming from the opposite direction.

"Mushra there you are" She said, a bit happy. "Come, we were waiting for you for hours" She said, but for Mushra, sounded a bit sarcastically. "Are you ok? You look pale" She said. "Yah I'm fine" he said but, it was not true.

They started walking to the campsite, were Sago, and Kutal were waiting, by a fireplace. But before they could reach them, Mushra felt cold air on the back of his neck. He turned around but he saw nothing.

When he turned around, his friends had horrible white motionless eyes and an evil look on their faces. "I knew something was not right here!" Mushra though.

(**Celestial Realm**) Josh was standing in the middle of the Twilight Square; many other Guardians were there to. The place was surrounded with many houses that glowed with pale golden light.

As Josh turned to leave, a chill came down his spine. Not knowing why that happened, he went home immediately. When he got there and entered his bedroom, he saw that the green gem he had been carrying was glowing dangerously. "Did they start their assaults on him already?!" He though, holding the gem with both hands.

"What assault?" Josh heard someone say, when he turned around he saw Sanary standing in the doorway, her arms folded. "Where were you this whole time I've been looking all over for you!" she snapped.

"Well I didn't know you were to spy on people" Josh said but didn't answer Sanary's second question. That was Josh's habit, he didn't like many questions to be asked to him, and so he just answered one and not the rest.

"You didn't answer my question" Sanary said, "WH… What's wrong you look like if you had seen a ghost?" she said, a bit concerned. "I'm not in the mood to tell you" Josh answered. With that Sanary left the room, mad (Like always).

Josh then placed the green gem on his desk, he moved both of his hands over it, with out touching it, and said "Sun Dust!" with that the gem's green light covered the room.

(**Back to the Dream**) Yakumo approached Mushra, a sharp knife in her right hand, and she had a vicious look on her face. Kutal and Sago stood motionless, not even moving from were they were.

While the human got closer to him, Mushra backed away. As he turned to run away, Sago threw his blade at him, and slashed Mushra's back, then Hyper Kutal appeared from nowhere and grabbed him from behind. Yakumo was coming closer, and she was raising the knife with the intent to stab him.

Just before she delivered the blow, Mushra kicked Kutal on the stomach and jumped back from Yakumo's reach. Just then, _"You know what to do"_ a voice said dryly, _"They are trying to destroy you…"_ it said.

Mushra fell to his knees, his hands feel forcefully on the floor, and he couldn't rise to his feet, as a burning light, engulfed him. The voice keep saying _"Destroy them!"_ it yelled, but it sounded more like an order. Just then Mushra's body started to change its form, and not to his hyper form.

His hands turned into pawns, his body became larger, and a tail appeared behind him. His mouth and nose, changed into some sort of reptile-like snout, his feet were now like a reptile's with sharp teeth, and he had pointed griffin ears; wings appeared on his back, and they were much bigger than others. His skin color was now fur-like, and with some sort of white color.

All of this happened in the blink of an eye. Even when Mushra started to attack Yakumo and the others wildly. The voice seemed to keep on telling Mushra what to do, while on the inside, he refused, but somehow he had not choice, he could not control his own body any longer.

Sago fell first the Kutal, and the next one was Yakumo. All happened too fast for Mushra to remember that easily. He returned to his normal form, unknown to what had happened. But when he looked around, he saw blood all over the place; Sago and Kutal were covered with it, including Yakumo.

And to his horror, he had blood on his hands too. He was confused and didn't know what to do. He just stood there shivering. Everything felt real, not like if it was a nightmare, but real somehow. And that filled him with fear and confusion. Just then a green light appeared and engulfed him. It was as if he was inside of a sphere with green walls of light.

Still confused Mushra hit the walls, in an intend to break free but couldn't. His efforts where in vain against the wall that the light formed around him. But he didn't give up, and when he was going to deliver another punch at one of the walls, the green light on them grew brighter and everything went blank (Or as to say, he woke up) (**End of the nightmare**)

(**Back in the camp**) Mushra woke up forcefully, he was sweating, and he felt a sharp pain on his back. But when he checked there was nothing. He looked around, his friends were sound sleep, and no one was hurt. But the dream he had looked so real that he almost though it wasn't a dream at all. But after taking a second glace around, he was glad that it was only a dream. "What's happening to me?" he though. And went back to sleep.

(**Celestial realm**) Josh sighed exhausted; he lied on his bed and looked at the roof of his room. "That was definitely not a Cedrian's doing…" he though. "At least that would keep them away from him for a while…" he said before falling asleep, for lack of energy (As he used most of it to make to the gem work)

(**Camp site**) The figure that appeared a while ago stared at the tent; her plan had been ruined, once again. But she was not worried, she knew what she had to do, and when. She just had to wait for the right moment to strike. And the next time she won't fail, she was sure of it.

So this is it the 5th chapter, 6 pages long. And that's too long I don't know your opinion. It was complicated to write, as I have had a lot of homework to do, and sorry for the delay. I don't think it is good though. But please Review.


	8. Author Notice 2

**Author's Notice**

Hello everyone

Sorry for not having been updating this fanfic for a long time.

I give this message to let you know something. I may change some parts of the intro, so if you find something different in it, is because I changed it.

And sorry for being late… Again..


End file.
